Follow Your Soul
by grettama
Summary: "Kuharap kau tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sepanjang hari ini walaupun aku tidak ada." A story of Sasuke and Naruto. Comeback of Red Ocean. Let's the story begin. Happy reading.


Let's the story begins.

**/Follow Your Soul/**

Kriiinggg.

Suara jam beker samar-samar terdengar di telinga Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ironisnya, bukan jam itu yang membuat kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali pagi ini, melainkan entakan-entakan ekstrim pada tempat tidurnya, dan teriakan khas, yang Sasuke yakin, bisa membangunkan seluruh kampung.

"_Rise and shine, _Teme! Hari ini cerah! Ayo bangun!"

Sasuke memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit, kaget karena dibangunkan secara biadab, mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa menganalisis bencana apa yang sedang terjadi di kamarnya sepagi ini. Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto, cowok pecinta ramen yang tinggal serumah dengannya, sedang meloncat-loncat gembira di atas kasur Sasuke seakan kasurnya adalah trampolin. Pantas saja Sasuke daritadi merasa kalau sedang ada gempa lokal berskala sembilan koma nol.

Naruto terbahak senang melihat ekspresi sebal di wajah Sasuke, dan langsung melesat keluar kamar sebelum Sasuke sempat meraih dan memitingnya. Ia belum mau kehilangan anggota tubuh pada usia semuda ini.

Sasuke menggerutu karena Naruto lolos dari _backthrow_ mautnya, dan ketika rasa sakit di pelipisnya sudah berangsur-angsur berkurang, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto memang punya bakat alami untuk membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur lagi, padahal semula dia berniat untuk tidur sepanjang hari di hari libur yang jarang-jarang di dapatnya begini.

"Osh! Selamat pagi, Teme!" sapa Naruto cerah dari lantai bawah begitu melihat Sasuke sudah menuruni tangga dengan tampang jengkel. "Ehehe, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Apa perlu kusetrika supaya halus lagi?" Naruto menawarkan seraya nyengir mengejek, membuat Sasuke langsung melompat dari tangga begitu saja, untungnya jarak yang tersisa hanya tinggal empat anak tangga lagi, dan mengejar Naruto yang, sambil terbahak, berkelit pada saat-saat yang tepat sehingga jari-jari putih pucat Sasuke hanya menggenggam udara kosong.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi puas, namun secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung meraih pinggangnya dan membantingnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Ouch! Teme!" seru Naruto seraya meringis. Walaupun sofa empuk, tapi dibanting begitu saja ke atasnya secara mendadak bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Lutut Sasuke menindih paha Naruto sementara tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kanan cowok pirang di bawahnya itu agar dia tidak bisa lolos. "Apa maksudmu membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini, hah?" tuntut Sasuke dengan seringai licik yang terkembang di wajahnya, membuat Naruto tertawa salah tingkah sambil berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan perlawanan Naruto. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, membuat perlawanan cowok itu makin gigih. "Berhenti meronta," ucap Sasuke datar. "Karena kau sudah membangunkanku, jadi kau harus terima konsekuensinya, Dobe."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Jantungnya rasanya siap meloncat keluar kapan saja sementara darah terkumpul di wajahnya. "Er, T-teme…."

Hidung mereka berdua sudah bersentuhan sekarang, dan Naruto sudah menghentikan perlawanan. Mungkin dia terlampau gugup. "Kurasa kalau kau membangunkanku, berarti kau lebih menyukaiku dalam kesadaran penuh kan, hm?"

"E-eh… itu…."

Sasuke mendengus geli dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi Naruto, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan tertawa geli di lantai.

"Sialan kau, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri begitu sadar Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat macam-macam. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan ekspresi salah tingkah di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke makin geli. Naruto menendang punggung Sasuke yang bergetar hebat karena tertawa tanpa suara sambil bergelung di lantai. "Mati saja kau," gerutu Naruto, masih tidak terima dengan pelecehan yang barusan diterimanya. Setelah meniupi poninya frustasi sambil memandang tawa Sasuke yang tidak berhenti-berhenti, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat cowok berpantat ayam itu agar bangkit, lalu mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. "Mandi sana! Singkirkan pikiran-pikiran mesum dari pantat ayammu itu," desis Naruto, mengalungkan handuk ke leher Sasuke dan menendang bokongnya ke arah kamar mandi.

Tapi Sasuke mengerem lajunya beberapa saat sebelum ia menghantam pintu kamar mandi dan menoleh, dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Naruto susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak memukulkan wajan ke mukanya itu. "Kau tidak mau ikut mandi sekalian?" Sasuke menawarkan.

"Jangan harap!" jawab Naruto ketus, mendorong Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi agar segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Sasuke menggeleng geli ketika Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan. Ia segera berjalan ke arah wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya, dan kemudian menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Ia dan Naruto adalah satu dari segelintir pasangan sejenis yang memutuskan untuk menikah dan tinggal serumah. Walaupun awalnya sulit, tapi tak terasa sekarang sudah lima tahun sejak pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Sasuke memandang cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya dan tersenyum. Ia tak peduli kalau orang lain tidak bisa menerima mereka. Selama ada Naruto, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

wwWww

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian, dan langsung disambut oleh Naruto yang mendaratkan handuk di kepalanya, membantunya mengeringkan rambut disertai cengiran lebar.

"Aku bisa sendiri," kata Sasuke, mencoba menghentikan tangan Naruto yang terus bergerak-gerak dengan lembut dan telaten di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah," kilah Naruto, membuat Sasuke diam dan pasrah di bawah kinerja Naruto. Begitu selesai, ia mengalungkan handuknya di leher Sasuke dan nyengir makin lebar, "Kau siap untuk sarapan, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke mendengus geli dan tanpa perlawanan apapun, ia mau saja ditarik Naruto ke dapur untuk sarapan. Layaknya pengasuh bayi, Naruto menarik satu kursi dan mendudukkan Sasuke di sana, seakan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang melakukannya, Sasuke akan langsung meninjunya. Ia paling tidak suka dilayani seperti itu, karena menurutnya itu berarti orang lain menganggapnya lemah. Tapi karena Naruto-lah yang melakukannya, Sasuke menurut.

"Bagaimana kau menyiapkan semua ini tanpa membakar rumah kita, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa ketika melihat sarapan sudah lengkap tersedia di hadapannya, membuatnya menerima sodokan di kepalanya dari Naruto.

"Jangan mengejekku. Menyiapkan sarapan adalah hal sepele buatku tahu," jawabnya seraya mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. "Makan, Teme. Jangan mengejekku melulu."

Sasuke tertawa geli dan mulai memakan sarapannya. "Kau sendiri tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke. Di luar dugaan, ternyata masakan Naruto enak juga.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau saja. Kau harus makan banyak kan? Lihat berat badanmu yang menurun drastis itu. "

"Wow," tanggap Sasuke, "Uzumaki Naruto menolak makan demi suaminya. Kurasa hal itu akan jadi _headlines_ surat kabar sore ini."

Naruto cemberut dan mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang terus melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. "Awas kau, Teme. Kali berikutnya aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, akan aku tambahkan racun tikus ke dalamnya."

Kalimat yang sontak membuat Sasuke tertawa geli lagi.

wwWww

Sasuke duduk membaca buku di lantai sambil bersandar di kaki sofa, sementara Naruto tiduran di sofa di atasnya, memandangi Sasuke yang sedang membaca dengan tampang serius.

"Kau baca apa sih?" tanya Naruto, mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apanya yang 'hn'?" timpal Naruto seraya memandang Sasuke sinis.

"Hn."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke, sebal. "Buku itu jauh lebih menarik daripada aku ya?" gerutunya.

"Hn."

Naruto langsung memelototi Sasuke kesal, tapi yang dipelototi masih terus membaca buku dengan autisnya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kalau sedang membaca," keluh Naruto, "seakan dunia ini hanya milikmu dan bukumu itu sedangkan yang lain ngontrak. Dasar Teme Sialan." Naruto melirik Sasuke, berharap semoga kalimatnya barusan bisa membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih, tapi harapannya sia-sia. Sasuke masih tetap menelusuri baris-baris aksara di bukunya.

Kesal, Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ sendiri saja dengan _playstation_-nya daripada mati bosan karena menunggui Sasuke membaca.

Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah membuat Naruto sebal masih terus melanjutkan membaca, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Sasuke langsung saja menekan tombol _'answer'_ dan menjawab, "Hn?"

"Teme berhenti membaca!"

Sasuke mengerjap begitu mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu dari ponselnya. Mau tak mau, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya dan menatap layar ponselnya, kaget melihat bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Naruto sendiri. Ia mendongak dan memandang Naruto yang duduk bersila di depan televisi dengan tampang cemberut, sedang meneleponnya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku sudah berhenti membaca. Apa maumu?" alih-alih mengatakan itu langsung kepada Naruto yang hanya duduk beberapa meter di depannya, Sasuke tetap menggunakan ponsel sebagai media perantara.

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto nyengir lebar. "Bagus. Hari libur yang cerah begini tidak baik kalau dihabiskan hanya untuk berduaan dengan buku," tanggapnya. "Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan. Ada _coffee_ _shop_ baru yang ingin kucoba."

"Tapi minum kopi siang-siang begini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Dobe."

Naruto menghela napas. "Teme, asal kau tahu. Kau sudah membaca seharian penuh sampai melewatkan makan siang. Kalau kau mau menoleh sedikit dan melihat ke luar jendela, kau bisa lihat kalau matahari juga sudah nyaris terbenam."

Kaget dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Naruto, Sasuke menoleh dan, benar saja. Semburat oranye sudah muncul di langit. "Oh, kau benar," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng tak percaya dan menutup teleponnya. "Ayo berangkat!" Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menyeretnya keluar rumah.

wwWww

"Wah, dekorasi _coffee shop_ ini bagus sekali," puji Naruto begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan, dengan dua cangkir kopi hangat di hadapan mereka. Naruto memandang ke sekeliling ruangan seraya menambahkan dua balok gula ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

"Kurasa Kiba pasti akan berpendapat sama denganku mengenai dekorasi ini. Ya kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto, memastikan, memandang Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu, tentu," lanjut Naruto lagi. "Kiba itu suka sekali warna-warna pastel dan pencahayaan yang seperti ini. Katanya bagus untuk kesehatan anjing," Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sambil terkekeh dan menambahkan dua balok gula lagi ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia mencintai anjing sampai sebegitunya," gumam Naruto, menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengaduk-aduk kopi di hadapannya. "Kau masih ingat kan waktu SMA dulu dia sampai menyelundupkan Si Akamaru, anjing peliharaannya itu ke sekolah?" Naruto terkekeh lagi, kembali menambahkan beberapa balok gula ke dalam cangkirnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_ marah besar waktu itu. Hahaha. Tapi herannya kok Kiba juga tidak jera."

"Ah~ rasanya kangen masa-masa kita SMA," ucap Naruto, masih mengaduk kopinya. "Gimana ya kabar teman-teman kita sekarang… Eh, Teme," celetuk Naruto mendadak, "Kau masih ingat Haruno Sakura? Cewek yang naksir kau mati-matian itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum geli seraya meminum kopinya lagi. Ia selalu geli kalau mengingat cewek itu.

Naruto juga terbahak begitu Sasuke ingat. "Ekspresi wajahnya waktu secara tidak sengaja melihat kita berdua ciuman di kelas hari itu benar-benar tidak terlupakan!" kekeh Naruto. Ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Eh, tadi aku sudah menambahkan gula belum ya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri di sela-sela tawanya, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan satu balok gula lagi ke dalam cangkirnya, mengaduknya cepat dan langsung meminumnya.

"Howeek~!" keluh Naruto begitu cairan kopi masuk ke mulutnya. Ia memandang cangkirnya dengan tatapan menuduh. "Apa-apaan kopi ini? Manis banget!" tuntutnya.

Sasuke meledak tertawa, tawanya yang tanpa suara tentunya, membuatnya harus berpegangan pada meja agar tidak ambruk.

"Dan kenapa kau malah menertawaiku?" gerutu Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tajam, namun _glare_-nya gagal total karena rasa manis yang begitu pekat masih melekat di indra pengecapnya, membuat ekspresinta tak karuan.

"Tentu saja kopinya manis banget," jelas Sasuke, berusaha menahan tawanya sampai batas minimal, namun tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat, "Kau menambahkan kira-kira tujuh balok gula sambil ngoceh panjang lebar tadi."

"Eh?" seru Naruto tak percaya. "Pantas saja," gerutunya, "Aku tadi lupa sudah menambahkan gula atau belum. Ternyata sudah. Dan kenapa juga kau malah menontonku terus memasukkan gula kalau begitu?" desis Naruto sebal, "Jahat."

Sasuke masih tertawa. "Maaf deh. Aku ingin lihat reaksimu begitu kau meminum kopimu sih."

Naruto mencibir ke arahnya. "Dasar Teme Sialan."

Sasuke menghapus air mata tawa yang keluar dari sudut matanya dan meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Orang-orang sudah mulai memandangiku karena tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Dan langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu, sementara yang ditarik masih menggerutu dan mengutuki Sasuke sebal.

wwWww

"Hah~," desah Naruto seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi taman terdekat dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku capek jalan-jalan," ucapnya, tapi wajahnya nyengir senang.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, memandangi wajah tersenyum Naruto dan ikut tersenyum.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kursi agar bisa menengadah menatap langit malam dengan nyaman. "Aku masih ingat kau suka sekali bintang," ucapnya, membuat Sasuke ikut mendongak. "Dan aku juga masih ingat kau pernah memberitahuku kalau rasi yang itu namanya Orion." Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu rasi di langit.

"Hn," timpal Sasuke, membenarkan.

Naruto menghela napas senang. "Kau banyak sekali tertawa hari ini."

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya lagi, memperhatikan cowok pirang itu memejamkan matanya dengan senyum puas terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku suka sekali senyummu," Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan aku selalu merasa senang tiap kali berhasil membuatmu tersenyum, walau cuma samar-samar." Naruto membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangnya, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Kuharap kau tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sepanjang hari ini walaupun aku tidak ada."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke hendak menggenggam tangan Naruto di sebelahnya, namun hatinya mencelos ketika yang digenggamnya hanya udara kosong. Naruto yang semula duduk dengan senyum lebar di sampingnya telah lenyap, meninggalkan kekosongan, baik di samping Sasuke maupun di dalam hatinya.

wwWww

Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk, Sasuke tetap bergeming di depan sebuah nisan di atas bukit malam itu. Alih-alih kembali ke rumah, ia malah terus melangkahkan kakinya ke atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari taman tempatnya duduk beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang berdiri diam di sana, memandangi batu pualam di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**A friend, a family, and a lover**_

_**October 10, 1981 – July 20, 2006"**_

Mata Sasuke bahkan nyaris tak berkedip ketika membaca ukiran nama yang tertera di nisan itu. Hanya tiga hari sebelum melangsungkan pernikahan mereka lima tahun lalu, Naruto mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya, dan saat itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Jemarinya secara otomatis meraba cincin perak yang terus dipakainya sejak lima tahun lalu itu.

"Aku berjanji, Naruto."

**/end/**

*ditimpukin rame-rame*

Maaf setelah sekian lama hiatus, saya malah menyuguhkan fanfic abal begini orz. Sejujurnya, saya sedang ingin pemanasan karena lama tidak menulis fanfic, dan akhirnya tercetuslah (?) ide fanfic ini.

Tapi kayaknya saya tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik sehingga sepertinya jalan ceritanya susah dimengerti. Jadi begini, intinya, Naruto itu sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Dan sejak awal, Naruto yang ada di fanfic ini adalah delusi Sasuke. Begitu. Jadi sekarang, coba bayangkan deh, Sasuke ketawa-ketawa sendiri sepanjang hari. Intinya, dia sudah gila *dichidori* :p

Fanfic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari MV Follow Your Soul-nya 2PM. Dan beda jauh dengan fanfic ini, MV-nya itu keren banget! Sedih banget! #ngek Jadi, untuk mengobati kekecewaan setelah membaca ini, lebih baik segera lari ke YouTube sekarang juga, dan cari MV-nya ehehehe.

FYI, fanfic saya yang sudah hiatus lama itu, Hana To Yume, rencananya akan update bulan depan. Tapi saya juga nggak janji bakal menamatkan itu fic *digiling* :p

Mind to review? ^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Follow Your Soul MV by 2PM.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


End file.
